Binders Keepers/Transcript
Lamp: So, Stick have you thought of who your gonna choose for your team? Stick: Well, sort of. But I'm definitely going for Plank because him & I are a duo. I guess it would be nice to have Hammer, since he's pretty athletic. But he isn't to bright. All I know for sure is that I'm definitely not gonna choose Bullet. Ughh. Lamp: Say, why do you hate Bullet so much. Stick: Because he like's to be annoying for no reason! Lamp: Hmm. have you ever tried asking him why? Stick: No way! I'm not gonna look like the weaker one. Lamp: Uhh, Okay? Stick: Anyways, it's nothing to worry about. Probably won't make it far in this game anyways. Stick walks away. Scene cuts to Bucket and Volleyball. Bucket: So bestie, last episode when you were, like, talking to Basketball, he seemed pretty nervous, don't ya think? Volleyball: Uhhh, yah so what? Bucket: Well, if I didn't, like, know any better, I'd think he has a, like, crush on you. Volleyball: What!? Yeah right. he was probably still, like, shaken from the fall. Bucket: Hmm, right. Camera pans to Basketball, hiding behind the bushes with love hearts on his eyes. Basketball: Aah. IPod: Hey Basketball. Basketball is startled and screams. Basketball: Don't scare me like that! IPod: Sorry, so uhh why are you hiding in the bushes? Basketball: Oh no reason. Definitely not spying on Volleyball if that's what your thinking. huh. IPod: Are you okay, you seem worried about something. Basketball: No, uhh I-I mean why would I be, uh, I have to go, somewhere. Basketball runs away in a scared manner. IPod: Hmm. Intro. Remote: So, Stick, Binder? Last time, you guys were the last two to fall into the water. Flaskback to when Binder and Stick fell in the water. Remote: So you guys get to pick the teams. So, Binder. Binder has a weird face for frame. Remote: You choose first. Stick pushes Binder away. Stick: What?! No fair! Why can't I pick first?! Remote: Well, neither of you fell into the water, so you both kinda tied. Ant the result of a tie will go alphabetical. Last time I checked, B comes before S. Stick: It's B S all right. Remote: So yeah, start picking teams. Binder: Hmm, well, I choose Wheel because he's my best friend. Wheel: *Sigh* Binder: So Wheel? Now were on the same team, aren't you sooo HAPPY?! Wheel: Thrilled. Stick: Well, I choose Plank because me & him are a duo. Binder: Uhh, I guess Lamp would be a nice person to have, after all he is pretty, *Chuckles* BRIGHT!!! Lamp: Ooh, haha. Stick; Hmm, Basketball. Basketball: Hey Stick, is it okay if we pick IPod & Mirror next? We kinda have an alliance going. Stick: Uhh sure, I don't see why not. Binder: Hmm, Hammer. He's pretty athletic. So he'll come in handy. Hammer: Binder? You have made a wise choice, and I promise, you will not regret- Hammer trips on a flower and falls. Binder facepalms. Stick: I choose IPod. Gold makes a weird face in the background. Binder: Uhh, I guess, Bucket? Bucket runs torward Binder. Bucket: PLEASE CHOOSE VOLLEY NEXT!!! Binder: Sure. Bucket smiles. Stick: Mirror! Mirror: Yay! Now were together! Binder: Volleyball. Bucket is ecstatic. Volleyball: Yay Bucket! Bucket: Yay Volleyball! Bucket & Volleyball: *Screech* Wheel: Ugh, really? Plank falls behind Wheel. Basketball sees Volleyball hugging Bucket. Basketball: Dang it. Stick: Carrot. Binder: Uhh, Bullet. Stick grabs Bullet at the last second. Stick: Woah, Binder? Are you sure you want that moron on your team. Bullet slaps Stick. Bullet: SHUT UP YOU!!! Stick: Ugh, anyways, I choose Nail. Remote: Only Jet Engine, Plate, Lighter, & Gold remain. Gold makes another weird face. Binder: Gold. Gold: YOY!!! Stick: Oh, Uhh, Jet Engine, I guess. Jet Engine walks to the team. Remote: Only Plate & Lighter are left. Frankly, I wouldn't want either of them on my team. Plate & Lighter: HEY!!! Binder: Well, it's pretty obvious that I'm gonna choose Light- Binder is cut off by Hammer. Hammer: WAIT!!! Binder: What?! No way! Hammer: Do you really want Lighter on our team? Just think about it! He'll treat everyone horribly and boss everyone around. Camera pans to Lighter who burns a Butterfly. Binder: But Plate will only treat me horribly. That's all he'll EVER do! He won't benefit for our team anyway possible. Hammer: Come on Binder, PLEASE!? Binder: NO! I choose Li- Binder is cut off by his team members. Bucket, Volleyball, Bullet, Lamp, Gold, Wheel: PLATE!!! Binder: What? Plate: Why hello, nerd! Binder: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Stick: Oh no! That means we get- Stick is cut off by Lighter's groawl, and a furious face. Stick: *Sigh* Lighter. Lighter: You fool! You should have chosen me first! Stick: Uhhh. Stick is trying to back himself away from Lighter. Remote: Moving on. Talk amoungst yourselves to come up with a team name. You have 30 seconds, GO! Remote uses a Stopwatch to do the countdown. Binder: We'll be The Diamond Daggers. The Diamond Daggers icon shows up. Stick: Then we'll be The Golden Grenades. The Golden Grenades icon also shows up. Lighter: That name is stupid! YOUR STUPID! Remote: Ok, so now that you have your team names, let's start with a challenge. Plate: Finally! Remote: Now, I have hidden cards with letters on them in various locations around the island. The letters on these cards, when put together, spell out your team names. Plank: Wait, if we just came up with team names, then how did you- Plank is cut off by Remote. Remote: SHUT UP! Anyways, the challenge is to look around the island, for these cards. First team to find all their cards, win! Any questions? Nail: Yeah, What's to stop the other team from taking our cards and hiding them somewhere else? Remote: Glad you asked. These cards have special fingertip sensing technology implanted in them, It'll recognize the members of it's corresponding team, but if it senses someone from the opposite team, then it'll explode and your team will automatically lose. IPod: Yikes! Remote: Sooo GO! Stick: Ok team! I suggest we split into three groups of three. Lighter: Screw that, I'm going solo. See ya later losers! Stick: Um, sure, you go do that, anyways each group will scan the area they go to. IPod, Basketball, & Mirror. Since you guys are an alliance, you can be one group. Mirror: Cool, thanks! Stick: Carrot, Nail, & Jet Engine. You guys can be another group. Nail & Carrot high-5. Carrot: Don't worry Jet Engine, we got this! Stick: And me & Plank will be the last group. By the end of the day, we should have all the cards. So yeah. Let's start looking! Stick & Plank walk away. Stick: Bullet is going down. Camera pans to Bullet in the distance. Bullet *Sigh* Hammer: I suggest we do the same thing Stick's team is doing. Binder: It does seem like a logical method. Bullet: Ugh, do you really want to follow the strategy that that moron came up with? Binder: Uhh, why shouldn't we? Bullet: Because Stick is an incompetent idiot who doesn't even know what he's talking about! Binder: Look, Bullet, just because you and Stick aren't the bestest of friends, you have to go along of what the team decides. So are you gonna cooperate or not? Bullet: Ugh, fine. Binder: Good, so anyways, back to the groups thing. Me, Wheel, & Lamp we'll be one group. Wheel: Ugh. Binder: Hammer, Bullet, & Gold we'll be another group. Gold: YOY AGAIN!!! Binder: And Volleyball, Bucket, & Plate. You three can be the third group. Plate: Seriously? Okay, your getting it! Plate raises his fist and walks torward Binder. Hammer: Umm, Plate? Now's not the time. Plate: Hfm. Binder: Anyways, let's head out. Stick: So dude, were should we look first. Plank: Hmm, Oh! How about on top of that tree? Camera pans to a tree. Plank: I'm a master tree climber. Stick: Um, sure, go ahead. Plank walks to the tree. Plank: Heh, this'll be a cinch. Plank starts climbing the tree and gets to the top. Plank looks around Plank: Dang it! There's no cards up here. But an amazing view! Skyview of the landscape. Plank falls from the tree. Plank: Oh craaaaaap! Plank falls to the ground and a card falls as well. Stick: Hey! Turns out there was a card in that tree! Thanks buddy! Stick walks away. Plank: No problem. Mirror: So guys, where do you think we should look first? Basketball walks away. IPod: We'll I'm sure do to the events that occurred last episode, Remote will hide them somewhere extremely dangerous and lethal so he could- Basketball: *In the distance* Or in the bushes. Camera pans to Basketball who found a card in the bushes. IPod: Oh! Well alrighty then. Stick & Basketball run towards Remote with two cards. Stick: Here! Two cards, take 'em! Stick gives the cards to Remote. Remote: Nice! Stick: Yes! Were in the lead! Remote: *Speakers* The Grenades are in the lead already with two cards. Camera pans to Lamp, Wheel, & Binder. Walking somewhere in the woods. Remote: *Speakers* Daggers, you guys need to get your heads in the game. Wheel: Oh great! Were already behind. Binder: Wheel, there's no need to be so pessimistic. Lamp: Uhh, that's pretty much his entire personnel. Binder: And plus, they only have 2/14 cards! We can easily catch up! Binder accidentally punches Wheel in the face. Wheel rolls down a hill and hits a tree. Binder runs toward Wheel in shock. Binder: OH MY GOSH WHEEL! You found a card, good job! Binder runs away. Wheel: Ughh. A Skunk appears. Wheel: AAH! N-n-nice Skunk. The Skunk gets confused and sprays Wheel. Wheel: AAAAAAAHH!!! Scene changes to Lighter. Lighter: Ugh, I guess I should just start looking or something. Lighter lifts a rock. Lighter: Hnm, Neah! Well, that's enough searching for one day. Lighter grabs a Lawn Chair and Umbrella and sits down. Lighter: Aah. Now this is the life. Scene cuts to Hammer, Gold, & Bullet. Bullet: Ugh, this is horrible. Hammer and Bullet stop walking, Gold bumps into Hammer. Hammer: What? Bullet: Sticks team is ahead of us and Stick just can't win! HE JUST CAN'T!!! Hammer: Why do you even hate Stick so much? He seems like a pretty nice guy. Bullet: DON'T. SAY. THAT. Stick is possibly the cruelest, dumbest, and stupidest person you will ever meet! EVER!!! Hammer: Ok ok sorry, sheesh. Well, why don't you try settling your differences with him, the mature way. Bullet: Ha! Mature and Stick, those are two things that can never mix! Hammer: We'll, I tried. Bullet: Hey look over there at the lake! Hammer walks over to the lake. Bullet: I think I see two cards that are taped to the base of the Platform! Camera pans to two cards taped to the base of the Platform from Episode 1. Hammer: Oh Cool! But how are we gonna get over the lake? I don't wanna get wet! Bullet makes a weird face while thinking. Bullet: Hmm, Ooh! We can use Remote's Boat! Hammer: We'll that's settled, let's go! Bullet, Gold, & Hammer hop into Remote's Boat. Bullet grabs the cards. Bullet: Yes! Now our team is ahead! Stick is going DOWN! Duck: *Quack* Camera pans to a random Duck that cut off Bullet. Bullet: Haha, hey look a duck! The Duck shoots a laser beam from its eyes and blows up Remote's Boat. Bullet, Hammer, & Gold plunge in the water. Bullet Ugh, WHAT THE HECK!? Hammer: WHY?! I-I mean SWIM! Hammer swims fast while the Duck keeps shooting laser beams. They all escape with Gold looking shocked. The Duck shoots a laser beam and blows up a rock. Bullet: That wasn't there last episode! Screen changes to Lamp, Binder, & Wheel still walking around In the woods. Lamp: Sorry we had to make you stand 10 feet away from us Wheel, we just couldn't stand that smell. Binder: Yeah, sorry about that. Hehe Binder sweats. Wheel is furious. Wheel: NO PROBLEM! Binder: Wow, it's getting really dark. Wheel: Let's just turn around. I can barely see anymore. Lamp: Don't worry guys, I'm the answer to all your problems, or, you know, the ones involving darkness. Lamp turns on his light. Binder: AWESOME! Wheel: That's actually kinda cool. Lamp: So now, we can continue on word- Lamp is cut off by his light shorting out. Wheel: Never mind. Lamp: W-Why does it seem d-darker? Lamp is shaking. Binder: Well, it is the same amount of darkness. It's just that our eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness since you just had your light on. Giving the illusion that it looks darker. Lamp: I should mention I don't like darkness! Wheel: But it was just dark before! Lamp: Yeah, but now it's darker! A leaf falls on and Lamp and screams, he runs away. Wheel: Sheesh, what a chicken. Screen changes to Lighter still sitting down in the Lawn Chair. His stomach grumbles. Lighter: Heh, I'm hungry, maybe there's some berries or something in the woods, it beats the crap they feed us around here. Lighter gets up and starts looking for food. Lamp is still running away screaming. Lamp bumps into Lighter. Lamp: Oow. Lighter walks over to Lamp. Lighter: WHY YOU LITTLE!!! Lighter gets an idea. Lighter: Hey Lamp! It's your lucky day old buddy old pal! Lamp: Uhh, how so. Lighter: Because, instead of KILLING you for running into me, I've decided this. Your gonna help me find cards in this challenge. Lamp: But were on different teams. Why should I help you? Lighter: Because if you don't then I'll KILL you that's why. NOW GET TO IT! Lamp gulps. Screen changes to Jet Engine, Carrot, & Nail looking for cards. Carrot: Huh? Carrot notices a card. Carrot: *Gasp* Hey guys, I think I see a card, up in the tree! Nail: But how are we gonna get up there? That tree has to be 300 feet! Jet Engine gets an idea. He turns himself upside down and turns on his Engine. It lifts him to the top and grabs a hold of the top and pulls it down for Carrot to get the card. Nail: Wow! That's quite useful. Carrot: I'll get it! Carrot jumps up and gets the card, Jet Engine notices a Bee and it stings him, he let's go of the tree and it sends Carrot flying. Carrot: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! Nail: Not good! Carrot is kill by getting torn apart by a Jet Engine. It startles a Passenger and it screams, waking up the Passenger sitting next to it. Carrot's arm falls with the card. Remote is startled. Screen changes to Plate, Bucket, & Volleyball. Plate: Ugh, it's bad enough I have to be paired with you two! But could at least help me look for these stupid cards? Bucket: Like, OMG Plate, texting is art and you, like, rush art. Plate: Volleyball, what about you? Your not even texting. Volleyball: I'm like watching, ugh, some people. Bucket: I know right. Plate: Grr, Am I the only one who right around here? Plate finds a card. Plate: Yes! Finally! Plate runs to Remote. He notices that The Golden Grenades need 4 more cards left. Plate: Oh no! They only need 4 more to win! Remote: Haha. Wow, your team still needs seven to win. It must suck having your team lose the first challenge. Plate: SHUT UP! This isn't over yet! We still have a chance! Plate walks away. Plate: Ugh, I hope. Scene changes to Basketball, Ipod, & Mirror. IPod: Hey Basketball, I have a question. Basketball: Umm, yeah? IPod: Do you have a crush on Volleyball? Basketball: What?! Who told you?! IPod: Uhh, no one. I just figured based on the way you look and act around her. Basketball: *Sigh* Yes, I have a crush on Volleyball, why do you care so much anyways? IPod: Because I'm wondering why you haven't just told her how you feel. Basketball: It's not that easy you know. IPod: Well what's stopping you? Basketball: Well I'm just worried that, what if she hates me? IPod: Oh come on, she won't hate you, I mean you guys are practically alike! Basketball: Oh really, how so? IPod: We'll your both, round umm, OH! Your both armless? Basketball: Look IPod, I'm not to sure about this. IPod: Come on! You'll never know if you don't at least try. Basketball: Well, I guess your right, I'm gonna go look for Volleyball right now! Basketball runs off. IPod: NO WAIT!!! I meant after the challenge! Ugh. Basketball is hiding in the bushes again. Basketball: Okay, Basketball, you can do this. *Manly voice* He-Hey Volleyball um, how's it going? Heh. Volleyball: Oh, uhh, hey Basketball, it's been good. So not to be rude, but what are you, like, doing over here? Basketball: Oh well, I'm just, Uhh, I am, I wanted to, um, *Sweating* uhh. Volleyball looks weirdly at Basketball. Volleyball: Yes? Basketball: Well I was wondering um, uhh, when's someone- Basketball is cut off by Plate. Plate: VOLLEYBALL, HURRY UP!!! We don't have all day! Volleyball: Look, Basketball I have to go. Basketball: Oh uhh, see you later then, I guess. Heh. Volleyball: Uhh, yeah, bye. Basketball looks weirdly at Volleyball. Basketball: *Sigh* I just can't do it. Lighter is sitting in a plastic cart with Lamp pulling on it. Lamp: Ugh, why, are you, so, *inhales* HEAVY! Lighter: It's not that I'm heavy, it's that your really weak! So quit complaining! Lamp: UGHH! Hey what's that? Lighter: Huh? Why did you Stop? Lamp runs toward a card and grabs it. Lamp: I found a card for my team! Lighter: Ooh great! Now throw it away. Lamp: WHAT?! Lighter: Well, obviously I want my team to win, and I can't do that if your team wins. If you turn in that card, it lowers my chances. Lamp: But I want to win too. Lighter: Well, I think it's obvious who's opinion is more important here. So throw it away. NOW!!! Lamp: Well, I think my opinion is equal- Lamp is cut off by Lighter. Lighter: If you don't wanna die, I suggest you throw that card away, RIGHT. NOW!!! Lamp: *Sigh* Lamp throws it away. The card hits Bucket. Lighter: Now keep going, and don't make me have to say this again! YOU HEAR! Lamp: Y-Yes sir. Lighter: Good, now hurry up. They both walk away. Screen changes to Bullet running. Bullet: Okay, Okay, I think we lost him, but we should keep running just in case. Hammer: Wait, BULLET STOP!!! Bullet: What? Bullet notices he's gone off cliff edge. Bullet: Oh. AAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Bullet is falling and keeps hitting the ground, he then falls into a hole from a rock. Hammer: Bullet? Bullet: Ugh, oow. Bullet notices he's in a rocky area. Bullet: Huh? WOAAAH! Bullet walks toward a rock containing multiple cards. Bullet: FIVE CARDS!!! Well for my team! STICK IS GOING DOWN!!! Bullet notices a green light in the distance. Bullet: Huh? Bullet walks toward the green light. The green light is actually a Key Padlock. Bullet: What the? Enters the wrong code. "INTRUDER ALERT" A giant laser powered gun pops up. Bullet: You gotta be kidding me. laser blast. Bullet: AAAAAAH!!! multiple laser beams try to hit him, a laser beam hits Bullet. Bullet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Bullet falls right back up the cliff edge. Hammer: Woah! Bullet, WHAT HAPPENED!? Bullet: Ugh, it's not important, but I found five cards in the cavern. Gold makes yet another weird face. Hammer: I think our team only needs five more to win! Bullet: Yes! This is awesome! Stick is going down! But Remote's on the other side of the island so we have to get over their fast! So let's move! Gold: Okey-dokey artichokey!!! Lighter: Ugh, can you move any slower, HURRY UP! Lamp: But we've been walking for miles!!! Lighter: We only walked a couple of meters, idiot. Lamp: We have, but you made me pull you around this whole time! Lighter: Which you were doing a horrible job at! So quit complaining! Again. Hmm, the path continues this way, but this Stream is cutting threw. So Lamp, make yourself useful and jump in the Stream so I can step on you and get across. Lamp walks over to the stream, sticks his foot in and takes it out very fast. Lamp: But the water is cold and I don't like water. It makes my shade soggy. Lighter: *Gasp* Guess what? I don't care. NOW GET IN! Lamp: You know what? NO! Lighter: *Angry anime face* What? Lamp: I'm tired of you, bossing me around! And I'm not gonna take anymore of it! Find these cards yourself! Lighter: Ooh! so you think your a tough guy now right? Heh, Shall I remind you that I can burn you to death?! Lamp: So I'll just be recovered by the recovery center. Lighter: Umm, W-Well SHUT UP!!! Lighter furiously kicks Lamp, he is sent flying and hits a tree hard. IPod: Huh? IPod walks toward the scene behind the bushes. Lighter: Either way, You've just lost your chance of being my right-hand man. Lamp: Why would be your allie? Lighter: Well I thought since no one likes you, you'd be desperate enough. Lamp: P-People like me. Lighter: Oh really? Name one person you'd consider a friend. Lamp hesitates. Lighter: Exactly. No one likes you cares about you. Your pretty much a nobody and outcasts. Anyways, I'm wasting my time, have a nice time losing, dork. Lamp: *Sigh* IPod: Lamp? Lamp: IPod?! *Heavily Breathing* How long have you been standing here? IPod: Since Lighter kicked you to the tree. I overheard your conversation. Lamp: You did? IPod: Yep! And I just wanted to say don't listen to Lighter. I'm sure he doesn't know what he's talking about. Lamp: I think what he said was *Sigh* I think what he said was true. IPod: What? Lamp: He's right, nobody! Think about it, I don't have any friends, no one likes me, no one cares about me. IPod: Well that's not true anymore because I'll be your friend! You know if you want. Lamp: Really? IPod: Sure! I mean, I don't know why anyone would dislike you. Lamp: Wow! Thanks! But, were on opposite teams. IPod: So, I'm sure Stick & Binder wont care about that sort of thing. Lamp: Oh well, okay thanks! IPod: No problem, and good luck on the challenge. IPod walks away. Lamp: You too. Lamp walks away as well. Scene changes to Bullet, Hammer, & Gold all running to Remote. Bullet: YES! Remote's right over there! WERE GONNA WIN THIS!!! Stick jumps right in front of them. Stick: Not so fast! All three stop in their tracks. Stick: You didn't actually think you'd make your team win, did you? Bullet: Well we definitely have a better chance at winning then you do! Stick: Hehe, sure, you keep on believing that. Bullet: *Sigh* You just can't get enough, can you? Stick: What's that supposed to mean? Bullet: Oh, W-Whatever just GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! Stick: No need to, I'll just go right ahead. Stick runs toward Remote. Bullet: Oh no you don't! Bullet also runs toward Remote. Bullet & Stick race each other. Bullet wins. Bullet: YES! YES! I KNEW WE WOULD WIN THIS!!! Remote: So that means The Diamond Daggers win! Congratulations! The Diamond Daggers: YAY!!! Remote: And Bullet, since you found the most cards for your team, you get an Immunity Plaque! Which will make non of your votes count at next elimination. Bullet: Oh cool! Binder: Wow Bullet, fantastic job! You really pulled through for our team! Bullet: *Inhales* No prob. That just shows how truly amazing I am, unlike a certain somebody. Stick: WHAT?! I'm lost to BULLET! How could this have happened? Lighter: Oh great, I'm on a giant team of losers! Not that anything is changed. Nail: You should talk! You barely did anything. Lighter: HEY! I was looking for cards too. IPod: No you weren't, you forced Lamp to look for you. Lighter: SHUT UP IPOD!!! You really should mind your own business. Remote: Okay, that's enough bickering out of you guys. So anyways Stick, You lost so you and your team will have to face the elimination next episode. Basketball is crying in the background while Lighter chokes IPod. Remote: And viewers, don't even bother voting! Because this show is a contestant's vote. Wheel: Here come the dislikes. Remote: So thanks for watching. And be sure to tune for another thrilling episode of Object Havoc. Credits. Scene cuts to Bullet & Hammer at night. Hammer: So Bullet, what exactly happened in that cavern earlier today? Bullet: Well after I found the cards, I saw a glowing green light in the darkness. Which turned out to be some sort of key Padlock so I pressed it a couple of times, and then out of nowhere, a ton of lasers started shooting at me, and one of them blasted me on top of the cliff! Hammer: WOAH! That's weird. Binder: Hey guys, what are you talking about? Hammer: Oh hey Binder! We were just talking about how Bullet was in a cavern that had a Key Padlock and it's on a laser shooting at him. Binder: *Gasp* Hammer: What's wrong? Binder; Uhh uh, Oh nothing, heh, anyways, it was probably the most traps, nothing to be worried about. Hammer: Hmm, seems legit, anyways, see ya later then. Binder: Yeah, Ha see ya. Hmm. Episode Ends. Category:A to Z